<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Silver Lining in Birthdays by Peppermint_Patty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304741">A Silver Lining in Birthdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty'>Peppermint_Patty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post volume 7-8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A happy birthday to the silver rose</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar Pine &amp; Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Silver Lining in Birthdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a few days prior so I can just upload it ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A Silver Lining in Birthdays</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby Rose, a young woman, a silver-eyed warrior, a huntress. A huntress who is very tired and she hunched over on her log in front of the fire, her calloused fingers clenching Crescent Rose, the bags under her eyes got darker. Her eyes stared blankly at the fire as it crackled back at her. She was taken out of her daze when the bushes a few feet ahead of her began to rustle and a twig snapped. She raised her weapon, in its gun form, and her finger ghosted over the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the bush stepped out a young boy, tall but still a few inches short of Ruby with white frosted tips in his hair and mixed match golden hazel eyes. “Wait, it’s just me!” the young boy said, and Ruby sighed, she slumped further on her log, she rested her forehead on the barrel of the gun as she took deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t mean to scare you.” the young boy- Oscar- said. Tired silver eyes glanced at him. He’s grown so much since the fall of Atlas that happened a year ago, he’s wiser than her, she admits to herself. Though she knew that maturity was half because these horrid experiences changed him and the other half is from the merge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out, Oscar? I’m on the watch shift for the night, you should be sleeping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing you were watching was the fire, anyways.” he joked. She chuckled tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… you got me there.” she looked up for a second. “But that still doesn’t explain why you’re out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was out because I was looking at the nearby village for any supplies or beds.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything?" She asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I found extra medkits, there's a well with good enough water we can use to fill up the gallons in the morning, I found some canned foods…" Oscar rustled around in his backpack naming the things he found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I found…" Oscar paused to hide something in his hands. "... This." He opened his palms that held a wrapped chocolate bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "Oscar! You hit the jackpot down there!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday," he smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby paused, having been so busy being on the run, trying to be one step ahead of Salem, trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She understands the hardships and the stress Ozpin must've been under when he was around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you…" she took the chocolate from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't going to take it at first, you know." Oscar leaned back a little. "But then I remembered that you liked sweets. It's one of Oz's memories but I remember the cookies you ate when you met us for the first time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You remember that?" She asked, a little embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you just gobbled them up. I think Oz was itching for one of those cookies, since he made them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn't say anything for several moments, she glanced at the chocolate in her hands, her eyes pricked with tears l. She quickly wiped them away and sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Oscar." She said as she tiredly leaned against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, Ruby."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>